


A Strange Encounter

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: It seemed to be a safe place to stay for the night; in the middle of a forest, under a full moon. The only sounds that Kayn and Rhaast could hear was small, harmless animals and owls hooting.It doesn't take long for a result of the full moon to find him. Kayn doesn't wake up to Rhaast's urging, but wakes up to a clawed hand covered in coarse fur against his waist. And as much as his companion hates it, Kayn wants nothing more than a Werewolf right now.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Warwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of the night, my brain came to me and urged the thought 'What if Kayn got rawed by a werewolf?'. So, here we are.

After walking across the largest forest in Runeterra since dawn, Kayn was ready to drop. After making fun of him being human for a couple of hours, Rhaast had fallen silent since afternoon. The assassin was both thankful and annoyed at the silence. He enjoyed the companionship when the Darkin wasn't insulting him. Finally, he saw a small clearing in the middle of the dense forest and gripped the scythe's hilt, dropping his backpack below the thickest three and sitting next to it; scythe in hand. The few gulping breaths and deep, relaxing sighs meant the world to him. 

"It's almost dark." Kayn's head tilted lazily to look at Rhaast's eye. 

"Thanks for the update." He didn't even have the energy to kick the scythe. "Do you have anything else obvious to say?" 

"Plenty of things." The Darkin chuckled to himself and looked around the trees. 

"Just shut your fake mouth and let me rest for a few minutes." Rhaast didn't mind giving his host that. As Kayn's breathing evened out, the sounds of the dense forest became the only audible thing. The breeze was light, meaning that the branches and leaves on the trees only rustled occasionally and quietly, unless one of the small animals ran across one, or jumped to the forest floor. As the sky continued to darken, Kayn sighed deeply and pushed himself to his knees. 

"Campfire." He mumbled simply, walked around the small clearing, gathering rocks and sticks in his arms. "I hope that this trip to Zaun isn't a complete waste of time." 

"And I hope you don't sell me to a chem-baron." That comment went ignored as Kayn started to build a small campfire, dragging his backpack over to search for the worn tinder box. As the fire began to burn solidly, with dried leaves being added to it for fuel, it became the only source of light in the dark forest. Kayn mumbled something under his breath as he pulled the thick blanket roll out of his bag, freeing up at least half of the space in it. "What was that?" Rhaast questioned as he rolled it out. 

"I hope nothing finds us." The assassin repeated, laying down and reaching over to pull the scythe closer. He laid on his back for a few minutes, one hand holding the scythe, and the other under his head, then rolled over to face the fire. "A good night's sleep, and then a lot more walking..." 

"Oh, what a cruel world to have legs in." The sarcasm went ignored, and Kayn closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. The first hour went by with no sound or movement, other than owls calling out into the sky and taking flight, looking for their next meal. With nothing happening, Rhaast closed his eye, too. 

Unbeknown to him, a pair of yellow eyes had caught onto Kayn's scent. 

It hadn't taken long for the werewolf to find them; following the musk of a man who hadn't bathed in about a week was easy, and Warwick's quick eyes noticed the campfire glow as soon as he was close. He stood at the edge of the trees, watching the sleeping Noxian for a while, mulling options over in his head. On any other day, he would have clamped his teeth around Kayn's throat and silenced him forever, but under a full moon... 

A ripple of desire ran down Warwick's stomach, and made his still-sheathed length twitch. Perhaps this man would have an open mind, or perhaps he would feel the same as Warwick did under a full moon. As he stepped into the clearing, one of his claws turned dial that disabled the poison in his claws, and the werewolf dropped to all four paws, moving silently. Or so he thought. One of his hind paws stepped onto a dry leaf, which crunched quietly, but not quietly enough for Rhaast to not wake up again. The scythe's eye opened and immediately focused on the long muzzle with six-inch canines on both jaws. 

"Kayn." He said, trying to stay calm in the face of a werewolf with sharp teeth and sharp claws. The yellow eyes fixed on him for a moment and glared, but his movement didn't stop. "Kayn!" The assassin's mouth twitched, but he stayed asleep. He was bone-tired, and wouldn't wake up for much. Warwick reached him with no problem, and stood over the sleeping man. He moved his head down and inhaled deeply, taking in Kayn's scent across his neck. The soft growl that came from Warwick's throat finally got a reaction, and the coarse, furred hand that was placed on his stomach woke him up. 

Heterochromic eyes opened, becoming half-lidded as he turned his head and looked at Warwick. His eyes snapped completely open, and he moved again, ready to jump up, until the other paw touched his shoulder and gently held him down as he continued to inhale the man's scent. 

"H-Hey there, fluffy." Warwick huffed at the nickname, but it definitely wasn't the worst thing that he had ever been called. "Can you speak?" He grunted and pressed his close node against Kayn's neck, making him flinch. "You can understand me, though..." The werewolf opened his mouth, scaring Kayn for a moment, until his thick tongue ran over the assassin's neck. "Fuck..." He groaned, shifting under the werewolf and letting go of Rhaast's scythe to grip a handful of thick fur. 

_He wants it._

Sweat had started to bead on Kayn's skin as Warwick lapped at his neck, and then his ear. Never would he have expected, or known, at his ears were _that_ sensitive. As the wolf's tongue ran over the outer lobe of his ear, he moaned; loud. Both hands shot to his face and covered his mouth, his cheeks becoming red. Warwick lifted his head and chuckled in his deep, throaty voice, and Rhaast groaned in disgust. 

"You have a werewolf on top of you, and you're enjoying it?!" Kayn tilted his head to look at his friend, and rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, Rhaast." He crossed one of his legs over the over to try and hide his own growing desire. "Maybe I want this." A clawed hand gripped his jaw and turned his head back. Warwick's golden eyes almost burned into Kayn's, asking a silent question. "I definitely want this." The wolf nodded and moved his head down again, running his tongue from the assassin's collarbone to his ear. Kayn moaned breathlessly and shifted his hips. Warwick grunted and dragged his clawed hand over the smaller man's bare torso, not hurting, but making sure that he knew that it _could_ hurt. His claws teased the edge of Kayn's pants, pulling away as the Noxian inhaled sharply. 

"Hang on, hang on." One of Kayn's hands was around two thirds of one of Warwick's huge paws. "Fuck- Don't rip my clothes. I don't have any spare." With a soft grunt, he nodded in understanding and took hold of Kayn's wrist, moving it to the hem that he had been toying with. "Alright, I get it." The lapping at his throat and ear started again, making Kayn groan and writhe under the attention, but his hands stayed outside of his clothes. He wasn't sure about actually getting his cock out, because of those huge fangs. 

Warwick wasn't as patient, though. His paw ran over the still-clothed crotch, and he growled softly. As his head lifted, Kayn felt a little bit of fear, hoping he hadn't angered the wolf. Yellow eyes looked down and fixed on his hand, lifting his paw, ready to do it himself. "Shit- Okay, okay." He groaned, this time in annoyance, using both hands to push his baggy pants over his hips. After watching his face for a moment, yellow eyes moved down again, watching as the Noxian's half-hardened length cam into view. Another wave of panic came over as the wolf moved himself downward, running his tongue over his long fangs. "Be careful, alright?" 

Warwick grunted an agreement and held onto Kayn's thighs with both paws, almost covering them. He made sure to hold the Noxian in place as he stuck his tongue out again, and ran it over the underside of his shaft in one long lick. Kayn swore loudly and reached down, gripping handfuls of thick fur. Just with one lick, he hardened completely, and allowed Warwick to wrap his tongue around the assassin's cock. As his muzzle covered it, Kayn was becoming a frazzled mess, with the overwhelming around of senses he was getting. He had never felt anything like this before, and he never wanted to feel anything different. 

He was close to his peak, but before it could hit, Warwick lifted himself away and grinned. In his writhing, Kayn's hair had become unbraided, and his dark hair was spread across the grass. His sweat covered chest, his messy hair, his red face and open, panting mouth... He could have been a painting. Warwick unbuttoned his own pants and let out a sigh of relief as he finally unsheathed. Kayn couldn't help but stare, because he had never seen anything like it. Thick, a light pink which contrasted very sharply against his grey fur, visible veins and a pointed tip. The knot wasn't visible yet. That needed a bit more work. Warwick gripped one of Kayn's calves and moved himself forward, freezing as the assassin started saying;

"Whoa! Wait! Wait!" He froze, and looked at Kayn's panicked face. "You're not going to fuck me like that, are you?" Warwick grunted softly and continued staring. "It's going to really hurt, I need some kind of wetness on my ass before you-" He understood and grunted again, wrapped his paws around Kayn's thighs and lifting him off the ground, moving his legs apart. The assassin panicked for a moment, now that he was basically laying on the back of his head, but as the wolf's thick tongue pressed between his cheeks and the rough texture moved over his asshole. It felt... different. He definitely got the lubrication he wanted through. Kayn swore loudly as Warwick pressed the tip of his tongue inside of him and rolled it around, growling softly as Kayn's heel connected with his back. "S-Sorry... It's just... Fuck..."

Warwick pulled himself away, satisfied with how wet Kayn was, and laid him down gently. Just to be extra certain, he sucked some of the saliva in his mouth onto his tongue and licked the palm of his paw, spreading it over his length. Another grin crossed Warwick's face, his still-wet paw planting itself on the blanket next to Kayn's head, and the other pressing gently on his chest. The assassin's hands moved to Warwick's shoulders, and they both waited. The wolf stared at his face for a few moments until he groaned. 

"Fuck... I want you to fuck me. Did you need me to say-" The sentence was cut off as the tip of Warwick's cock pressed against him. He tried to hold himself still as the wolf pushed himself slowly into his ass, knowing that it could hurt. As his furry hips met Kayn's backside, Warwick huffed in satisfaction. It was rare that he could have sex with humans, given his nature. But this time, he had the advantage of not being known, and that this human seemed more adventurous than others. Kayn tugged slightly on Warwick's fur, and the wolf licked his lips. He pulled out, just as slowly, and then pushed himself back in a little faster, with Kayn's moans being music to his ears. He lowered his muzzle and licked the human's lips; the closest that he would get to a kiss. When his nose pressed against Kayn's neck, his paws moved to his hips and held them there as he started to thrust faster. 

Kayn swore freely, his arms around Warwick's back as if he was hanging on for dear life as the werewolf rutted into him, grunting softly each time their hips connected. He could feel his knot begin to swell, which was strange because he could usually last a lot longer. The pace increased, but Warwick's mind wandered, wondering if it would be possible for him to take this human home and keep him. He was so _tight_. Rutting into him felt wonderful, and the feeling seemed to be mutual, since one of Kayn's hands moved to his own shaft, and he stroked himself with the same amount of vigour that he was being fucked with. 

"I'm... Fuck me, I'm close..." Warwick's ear twitched, but he wasn't ready. He didn't stop Kayn's hand, but lifted himself to avoid getting any of his cum into his fur. He watched the human masturbate with interested eyes, huffing with his own desire. "What's -fuck- what's pressing against me?" The wolf's knot had grown completely, and he pressed his paw over Kayn's mouth. This one would definitely hurt. The confused look on his face didn't even last five seconds, and Kayn almost screamed against his palm, biting down against it as Warwick pushed his knot into him. For a moment, it didn't feel like it was going to work, as the assassin had stiffened up completely. The glare and baring of his teeth didn't help, so Warwick pressed his teeth against Kayn's neck, biting him softly enough for it to not hurt, but hard enough for him to feel it. 

The Noxian's ass loosened enough, and Warwick knotted him, lifting his head to the sky and howling as he came. Kayn's eyes rolled back as ropes of cum filled his insides, seemingly never-ending from the knot that was pulsing inside of him, and his own that spilled over his stomach. The howl was most likely heard in Piltover, but nobody would follow it. As he finally finished cumming, Warwick dropped to his elbows and panted against Kayn's ear, feeling his shaft twitching. 

"Fuck, that was so fucking good." He smiled at the praise, but growled at the feeling of cum against his fur. He'd forgotten about that. "But, uh, what now?" Warwick lifted his head just enough to look at Kayn's face. "Are we stuck like this now?" Warwick nodded and gave Kayn's neck another lick. He definitely wanted to keep this human. 

"Serves you right for fucking a werewolf." Rhaast finally said again, looking anywhere but the pair. 

"Oh, shut up." Kayn told him, reaching out and flipping the Scythe over so his eye was facing the ground. 


End file.
